Hellsing: Between doorways
by Tina senpai
Summary: A small fic between Yumiko x Angelo OC and Alex x Kat OC . Pure smut


Hellsing: Between doorways

In Angelo' lab...

"Father? Father....Angelo?" Yumiko walked in through the familiar lab doors, looking around for her friend and companion. She carefully walked between the tables, nodding and bowing at the familiar plants as they seem to move and welcome her in, some recognising her instantly.

"Hel-Oh!" Yumiko jumped as something came across her eyes and she was blinded, her hands jumping up to remove whatever plant was causing mischief, surprised at the hands she grabbed.

"Hello! Sorry, but I must make this quick," Angelo' voice made her smile and she couldn't help but giggle, "I want to give you a surprise. Trust me?"

Yumiko nodded and stepped forward when he shuffled and they carefully and slowly worked their way around the lab, Angelo occasionally bumping into things to prevent her from tripping.

Eventually, they stopped and the hands disappeared.

"Ok, you may look."

Yumiko opened her eyes and looked down at the table in front of her. Nothing seemed important at first glance, but then the small green box caught her attention. She looked at Angelo quickly, who signalled with a nod at it. She carefully plucked it off the table and pulled open the top, glancing at the item inside.

"Oh...oh Angelo...is this-" Yumiko couldn't finish, looking back at the small bracelet that sat in the box and then at Angelo, unsure.

"For you, yes. Here." Angelo carefully removed the silver chain, tiny charms dancing on it and jingling in the light. Yumiko held up her hand willingly and accepted the present as he wrapped it around her slim wrist and locked the clasp.

"For you...fiore." Angelo had a light blush on his face and kept a hold of her hand, the bracelet glistening in the rays of the sun as it shone through the top of the glass lab.

Yumiko could barely look at it. Her eyes were fixated on Angelo' on gentle ones.

"I-Oh!" Angelo suddenly jumped and quickly looked around, "Hilde! Behave yourself! Oh...one second fiore, I was in the middle of watering her."

"It's no problem. Continue." She smiled at him and allowed him to walk away, scolding Hilde slightly. Yumiko raised her wrist again and caressed the charms in between her fingers, letting them fall and jingle.

'It's beautiful.' The distant voice in her mind said and she nodded in agreement, knowing her sister could tell.

'I think this is a perfect opportunity to show OUR appreciation, Yumiko.' Yumie practically giggled like a little schoolgirl, Yumiko knowing that wasn't a good sign.

'What? What are you talking about?' She said silently, knowing talking to herself would freak Angelo out a little bit.

'REMEMBER. You. Me. Kat in the kitchen. Our little...talk.'

'….Yumie!' Yumiko quickly turned and pretended to cough slightly, walking away from Angelo so he couldn't see her blushing and getting all flustered.

'What? Oh come on...you know you were considering it a little.' Yumie sniggered evilly at her sister' usual bashfulness.

Yumiko blushed more and more as she recalled the events from earlier that day.

In the kitchen...

"So he put the cookie in his mouth, not heeding my warnings...and promptly burned his tongue." Kat turned around and started to chuckle, not caring at restraining it.

Yumiko was already in floods of tears.

"Oh...Oh silly father." Was all the little nun could say as she struggled to breath through her laughter.

"Yes. Yes he is. But, afterwards, when I made him suck on an ice cube, he just looked...so cute," Kat stopped laughing and smiled sweetly at remembrance of her beloved' face, "he had this cute little pout and then grabbed me round the waist and said 'care to warm me back up?' That man."

Yumiko watched the hearty blush that spread over Kat' cheeks, and that beautiful radiant smile spread across her face.

"So it's all ok? I mean...you're always so happy when I see you and when you speak of Father Anderson...you glow." Yumiko sat on her chair and looked at her sister, hoping that she wasn't prying to deeply.

"I should hope I am. Even when I want to hit that man I still love him. It's like...like we share the same soul. He is my heart and I could not live without him. Romantic and clichéd I know, but still...it's true." Kat smiled sweetly at her sister and the light in her eyes made Yumiko realise she was speaking the truth.

Then the smaller girl remembered something and curiosity compelled her to delve.

"So...you and Alex...you do...well...Heinkel says she never sees you go into your own room any more."

Kat arched her brow but thought at what Yumiko could be getting at.

"No...there's no need. We're married. We share a room...a bed."

Yumiko' blush turned a little darker and she nodded in understanding.

"I'm...I'm jealous. Of you and Alex. You're closeness is evident and you...well, it's obvious in public. Always with each other and...and-" Yumiko bit her lip and looked away, slightly embarrassed.

"And...he's an amazing lover and fantastic at pleasuring me."

If it had been at all possible, Yumiko was very close to passing herself off as a deer caught in the headlights.

"Kat!"

"What? You were thinking it and don't lie!" Kat smiled widely and tweaked her sister' nose playfully, "and it IS true."

Yumiko shut her mouth, knowing she'd been caught out.

"And anyway, you and Angelo, you seem like a pretty good couple to. It's not like you haven't kissed him yet...have you?"

"Sis!...Well...yes, we have kissed."

"And...just kissed."

"Of course we have woman! We're not...well...you and Alex are married-"

"Didn't stop us before." Kat' devilish grin scared Yumiko a little bit and her eyes widened even farther than they had done before.

"It's just...well...I know he's happy but...I want to do something special with him. Something for him and...I'm just scared. I didn't think I'd be ready to...do something that should only be between two people that have known each other and-"

"Sis," Kat' hand slapped over Yumiko' mouth gently and she looked very serious at her, "you're rambling."

Yumiko nodded and took a deep breath.

"I just...I don't know what to do."

"Well...there's always his sensitive spot." Kat wiggled her brows at Yumiko and the nun took a while to catch on.

"You know...SEN-SI-TIVE." Kat nodded her head downwards, signalling where she meant.

"...Oh...Oh! KAT!" Yumiko looked shocked and jumped off of her chair, gripping the counter in shock.

"What?! It's not as horrific as it sounds! I do it with Alex. It's perfectly fine." Kat smiled innocently, pulling out a wooden spoon from the drawer and placing it next to the stove, ready for when she started making soup.

"Re-really?! But...does he like it?" Yumiko asked, curious and still slightly shocked.

"That's what he tells me." Kat' calm and innocent demeanour disappeared and gave way to a devilish smirk and a small evil cackle.

" But...well...the taste?" Yumiko' mind was buzzing but she had to know, even though Yumie was already teasing her mentally for it.

"Oh?" Kat considered for a while, "At first it was strange. I'm sure every man' different. But at the end of it all...his happy, exhausted face and those cute pleading eyes of his," she smiled happily and had a faraway look in her eye as she sighed, "It's all worth it"

A comfortable silence filled the kitchen as Kat hummed a melodious and happy tune, pottering about contently, whilst Yumiko considered it all.

She thought of Angelo' smiling and happy face and noted down all she'd been told.

Back in the lab...

The light shone on one of the charms and made it sparkle brightly, capturing Yumiko' attention back to present times.

'Oh sis, don't be such a critic. You never know...you might like it.' Yumie gave her trademark chuckle, sending shivers down Yumiko' back.

'...I swear to God...one of these days I'm having myself either institutionalized or exorcised.' Yumiko tried to give her best threatening tone, but her sister' wasn't put off at all.

'Awww come on...I bet it's just like...like an ice lolly.' Yumie gave her sister a quick mental image of her tongue licking wiggling out and pretending to lick an object very much like an ice lolly.

"Fiore?" Angelo' face was suddenly in front of hers and she couldn't help but leap out of her skin.

"YES!" She yelled and quickly shut her mouthy, realising she'd been very loud.

"Are-are you alright?! You...you look all red? You're not feeling sick are you?" He held out the back of his hand and touched it to her cheek.

"....Sumimasen!" Yumiko had never moved so quickly in her life. She leapt back, gave a bow and shot out of the lab like a bullet, her skirts flying out behind her, leaving Angelo looking at her dust trail and wandering what he'd done wrong.

Later evening...

Yumiko swallowed the lump in her throat and walked into the lab, taking deep breaths as she went.

After mentally scolding herself for running away, she decided to set a plan that she would go back later to Angelo and make amends for running out on him when he was so worried about her.

"Father?" She looked around his lab and couldn't find any sign of him, the only sign of inhabitant and life being the Anderplant' vines and Hilde' ever liveliness to see her favourite nun.

She wandered around a bit, peaking in the lab and the attached greenhouse, looking for the sign of her friend anywhere. She approached a large curtained corner and took a small peak. Inside, a table with lots and lots of books (old and new) sat, scattered around the place and piled on top of one another. Covering the books, where dry leaves and scattered seeds and Yumiko opened the curtain a little more, finally seeing what she wanted. Laid out on a small bed, Angelo slept contently, his arms over the covers and showing Yumiko he slept without a shirt on (and probably no trousers also).

She carefully pulled the curtain aside, sneaked it and closed the curtain again, making sure no one could disturb them (especially not his plants).

She took off her shoes, the old tradition never leaving her as she entered the room (even if it did resemble outside) and walked carefully over to where he slept. She stopped in front of his bed and looked down on him, admiring how wonderful and cute he looked. She thought of how peaceful he was, his breathing calm and trusting as he enjoyed his own dreams. Suddenly, she felt almost guilty for looking at him and turned away. She couldn't leave but she didn't want to be a bother and stir him, so knee-led down beside his bed and placed her hands on her knees, looking down and silently saying her prayers.

A little while later...

Angelo felt a small nudge on his hand, the feel of something soft pressing against it. He allowed himself to wake up for a moment, pulling himself from his dream and feeling slightly refreshed. He opened his eyes and turned his head down, expecting to see one of his plants coming to him to get him to feed them. What he had not expected, was to see Yumiko, fast asleep and her head placed against his hand as she knee-led by the bed on the floor.

"Yu-Yumiko?" He sat up and carefully placed a hand on her shoulder, gently shaking her. She sat up slowly and looked up at him, sleep evident in her eyes.

"I...I came to say sorry." She managed to get out, her eyes glowing a dim green as she seemed to have just woken up.

"It's ok fiore, as long as you're alright. Come." Angelo held out his hands and pulled her up and beside him so she could sit on the bed with him.

"It's just...I got all flustered and needed to get away from you. Not that it's your fault! I just...I couldn't contain my emotions and if I stayed...I might have done something...silly." She turned her head away from him and held her hands together tightly on her lap.

"Oh?" Angelo carefully let his hand wander up to her cheek and turn her head back to face him, "Fiore, whatever you choose to do...I never believe it's silly."

Yumiko looked into his eyes and felt like she could just give herself to him completely. But her heart and body were not completely in sync and she trembled slightly at his touch.

"Trust me." She held up her hands and placed them on his shoulders.

"Of course." He smiled up at her and allowed her to push him back to lay down on his bed. She carefully stripped, pulling off her gloves and ribbon and finally her dress, leaving herself only in stockings and a slip.

She daren't looked at him as she clambered back onto his bed and underneath his covers, her eyes anywhere but where she was headed.

Angelo leant up on his elbows, observing her as she moved about beneath the covers, having no idea what she was doing and wearing a large smile all the while.

'Wow...she must love me a lot...I wonder what she is talking about...maybe a foot massage!' Angelo thought happily, thinking of how much Yumiko loved him.

Yumiko scooted all the way down, until she was level with something that made her blush very much. She gulped and discovered that Angelo did sleep naked (it was awfully hot in his lab) and staring right at her was his most private area.

She tried not to giggle like a nervous schoolgirl and took deep breaths, forcing herself to concentrate at the 'task' at hand.

She leant down and got herself within a few centimetres of it. For some reason, she didn't feel as disgusted with what she had to do as she first did. She just felt curious. She gently took Angelo within her hands and leant forward.

"Fiore-AH! HAH!" Angelo had wondered what she was doing touching him, when he felt something hot, wet and absolutely wonderful surround him. Within an instant, he felt the 'monster' rise and his body surrounded by an incredible heat, his hips instantly bucking up into her mouth.

Yumiko sat up with a jolt at his bucking and yell.

"I-I'm sorry! Are you alright?"

"Ah...fi-fiore...what-what did you do?" Angelo looked down at her, huffing and puffing with a very red (and shocked) face.

"Yu-Yumie told me...I …," Yumiko' eyes became watery and she felt like she'd just done something that could ruin everything, "was it bad?"

"No...no it was...good. Wonderful." Angelo managed to smile as he stuttered it out. In truth, it felt more wonderful than he could have ever possibly imagined.

Yumiko stared up at him, slightly shocked, but a small smile spreading across her face.

Without any words, and the covers off of her, she leant down and continued her work, covering his now hardened length with her mouth, her eyes watching him as he watched her and then fell back against the bed, moaning and calling out to her again.

Yumiko slowly worked on him for a while, delicately stepping and seeing what made him cry out in pleasure and what made him seem to edge closer. It wasn't as dirty as she thought it had been, finding herself becoming more confident and happy that she was bringing him pleasure.

Angelo wiggled helplessly on his bed, his hands grabbing chunks of the fabric beneath him, his moans and calls echoing throughout the lab and greenhouse, for all his plants to hear.

"Yu-Yumiko...something'...happening. Stop." Angelo bit his lip and seemed to hold back something, as if scared what to do. But Yumiko knew. She expected it at a pre-warning from Yumie and suckled eagerly on Angelo' member, her hands wandering underneath and stroking him delicately.

"HAH! AMORE! FIORE! AH!" Angelo called out and arched his back off the bed before falling back and releasing what he was holding back.

Yumiko closed her eyes and let herself taste him, slowly drinking down the fluid and taking the rest in. She was pleasantly surprised at the taste of his fluid, the strange bitterness still there, but also the knowledge that she herself had made him do that.

"Fi-fiore...fiore." Angelo called her up, his voice shaking as he reached out blindly for her.

She crawled up to him, her hand grabbing his and helping to guide him up to kiss her eagerly. Angelo' tongue darted in and out of her mouth, tasting himself upon her lips and feeling his gut growl for her. He pulled back and looked at her with glazed eyes.

" I...too you?" He asked, hoping to taste her 'nectar'.

Yumiko blushed redder than when she wanted to do it to him.

"No-no! It-it...," Yumiko was far to embarrassed and clasped her hand to the front of her small dress, hoping she didn't hurt Angelo.

Angelo merely chuckled and stroked her cheek.

"It's fine, I understand you're not ready."

He guided her down with his arms, planting small kisses along her face and making sure she was wrapped up all warm in his quilt.

They both fell asleep, happy and content as they cuddled in Angelo' bed, the plants and vines all gossiping amongst themselves in their own language so as not to disturb the peaceful couple.

Kat walked up to her room, pulling out her braid before she even got to the door and letting her fingers wander through her hair, untangling the knots and making it feel so much lighter. She's hard a hard day in the kitchen, barely able to have a cigarette break and not even had a visit from Alex. She placed her hand on the door and pushed it open, waiting for the comfortable moment when her shoes would come off and she could climb into her comfy pyjamas.

"Hello you." Alex sat on her bed, smiling broadly at her.

She slightly jumped and clasped her hand to her heart.

"You!...You frightened the life out of me." She chuckled and smiled, not being able to help feel a little better at seeing his face.

"Ay' I just...I didn't see you earlier and I needed to...I've been planning something special." Alex stood up and walked towards her, opening his arms and slipping them around her waist.

"Oh? Nothing cheeky I hope. I'm so tired." Kat shook her head and giggled at her own joke, her arms hanging on his shoulders as they felt so heavy.

"Well...not all of it." Alex chuckled again and leant forward, planting a delicate kiss against her lips.

They enjoyed the feel of one another' mouths, something they'd once feared they would never have again. As if sensing they were thinking the same thing, Alex deepened the kiss and tightened his embrace around Kat.

"Mmmm, air!" She mumbled out after a while, feeling light headed from the amazing moment.

"Sorry. Can't help myself. What with a fantastic and beautiful woman." Alex pulled away and nuzzled his face into the side of her head, sniffing her hair.

"Aleeeeeeeeex...grease. Stop that." She'd been working hard and felt slightly dirty (in a different sense to her current situation) as he ran his fingers through her hair.

"Oh? Well then, good thing I prepared everything." Alex said, continuing his ministrations and letting his fingers crawl along the back of her neck.

"Prepared? Oh Alex, I am tired you naughty thing." She giggled and pouted playfully as he leant forward and nibbled at her neck.

He stopped for a second and pulled back with a smile.

"In all seriousness kitten, I do have something for you. My love." He planted a small kiss on her lips before turning around and pulling her gently by the hand towards the bathroom.

"I don't know what you're doing, but if it's what I-Oh....Oh Alex." Kat had walked into the bathroom and had instantly gasped out loud, gazing around the beautiful room. It had been covered with candles and rose petals and she could hear slow and relaxing music playing lightly in the background. It was something straight out of a romantic movie and no matter how cheesy it may have been, it took her breath away.

"For you kitten." Alex had snuck behind her and placed something over her head and around her neck.

Kat looked down and was in awe of the beautiful chain that now lay against her chest. A thin gold chain held a small Heart shaped locket which was directly where her own heart lay. She clasped the small item and brought it up a little higher as she opened it and gazed at the two pictures that lay inside. It was one that she and Alex had taken last Christmas, the both of them having looked at one another, ready to kiss under the mistletoe. Now, it was forever immortalised within the locket for her.

"Something to remember me by, encase you ever break my heart and realise you're much better off with someone who deserves you and your beauty." Alex leaned over her shoulder and nuzzled into her neck, kissing her pulse lovingly.

She half turned and captured his lips in a fierce and possessive kiss, rendering Alex a little weak at the knees.

"Silly priesty. You'll always have my heart. As I have yours." She smiled at him and pecked him lovingly on the nose, eagerly turning around and pulling him with her into the bathroom.

Slowly undressing one another, they managed to climb into the tub together, after Kat had of course battered away his affections and hands and managed to convince him not to ravage her on the floor then and there.

They both cuddled against one another in the bathtub, gathering the bubble foam which floated carefully on top of the water and spreading it over the others bodies, watching as it slowly created a wet path upon their skin.

"Alex...love," Kat cupped his cheeks in her hands and gazed at him with a love filled gaze, "take me. I'm yours. Do whatever you want with me my darling."

And he did what he liked. Slowly. Eagerly. He carefully laid her down into the water, holding her below the waist and slid inside of her easily. They made love until the water turned cold and Alex pulled them out of the tub, keeping her tightly against him in his arms as he carefully stepped onto the cold tiles. Rather than risking slipping to the bedroom, he knelt down and laid her back against the floor, sliding into her continuously until he could support himself.

Kat hissed in pleasure at the cold tiles on her skin and at the wonderful heat in her stomach and groin as Alex eased himself in and out of her, the spark still there as she felt his strong chest and stomach muscles, before clasping onto his shoulders to kiss him deeply on the mouth.

After collapsing in a heap of ecstasy on the floor, Alex had carried her again and they finally made it to their bedroom.

Throughout the night, the room was filled with pleas of mercy and moans of pleasure and wild abandoned screams to never stop. To never stop the love and the way they moved.

It wasn't until the early hours of the morning did they begin to tire, Alex allowing Kat to take charge and carefully explore the body she was so familiar with. She kissed and licked and nibbled at the areas she knew so well, even tickling him in the places that would make him nothing more than a jabbering wreck.

She slowly climbed onto him and positioned herself onto him, wiggling her hips and slowly moving at the wonderful sensation inside of her.

She gazed down at her husband and smiled, stroking her hands up and down his chest.

"Take us to heaven." She said simply before moving slowly and watching him move along with her, the two not once letting go, determined to throw themselves over the edge of pleasure and fall straight down until they could feel themselves floating. Floating together upwards to the peak of heaven, where they could forever lay in one another' arms.


End file.
